Mr Moony's Bedtime Story
by Darkmagyk
Summary: John Lupin and his best friends, the potter triplets, ask John's dad for a bed time story, and former Marauder turned Professor retells a story form his past. Pre DH, One Shot


A/N- this plot bunny just would not die. Oh well It only took two days and hopefully is funny. I wrote it pre DH, took me a long time to get it up. Please Review

summery: John Lupin and his best friends, the potter triplets, ask John's dad for a bed time story, and former Marauder turned Professor retells a story form his past

**Mr. Moony's Bedtime story**

**  
**"Boys, it's time for bed." Remus Lupin said as he walked into his son's room, were four four-year-olds sat mesmerized at a pack of 'Weasley Wizard's Wheezes Kid friendly fireworks' (Fred and George had given then a pack to see if kids really enjoyed them, because the test on there own eight kids had proved inconclusive.) Remus had tapped to pack with his wand and it had put on a small fire works show in front of the boys for the last 15 minuets.

"But daddy." cried a young boy, who's hair was orange and black after a chudly cannons game earlier that day "We're not tired" the little boy yawned on the last word.

"I think you are." he said as he took out his wand and conjured three camp beds. "Are any of you tired." he asked the three identical boys. They all had auburn hair so dark it was almost black and hazel eyes which were surrounded by glasses. James, Sirius and Remus Potter Looked exactly like there grandfather, more so then even there father, thought they couldn't escape the Weasley red hair. The four boys had been best friends since they were months old, and Remus new that Minerva McGonagall was dreading the seven years in the future when the four boys entered Hogwarts.

All four boys continued to insist that they were not tired, but as they did so, they yawned and rubbed there eyes. Tonks was not home tonight, and Remus considered just letting the boys stay up for a little while longer, knowing they get themselves to soon enough. He decided however that they really should be going to sleep and so he forced the four into bed with promise of a bit more of the fireworks show.

He got the boys to brush there teeth, and change into there pajamas,(all off which had been made buy Molly Weasley and has a Gryffindor Lion on them). He tucked them in and was heading to tackle the girls when James piped up,  
"Uncle Remus," he said "Will you tell us a story." he said with a small smile.

"Well I guess, if one of you go get the girls so they can hear it to." Said Remus. John jumped out of his bed and ran down the hall. Remus had been poor his entire adult life, that was until he had been instrumental in the downfall of Lord Voldemort, It turned out there was good money in saving the world. He became the first werewolf to receive the order of Merlin first class and had become a consultant on child cases of lycanthropy . Tonks had gotten a promotion and gigantic raise for her part in final battle, and the first thing they had done when they had got the money was to build a house designed to deal with Remus' werewolfness, and hire a special potion maker who came once a month and delivered to wolfsbane. There children were rather spoiled, but Remus didn't care, he loved them so much.

John bounced back in and onto his bed, fallowed by two red haired girls, one with black streaks to match her brother's, and one with bright green eyes. "Take a seat Lily, Nora." Remus said conjuring two beanbag chairs for the little six-year-olds Remus looked around at all the children and then started "Once upon a time there was a little girl named Red Riding Hood she..."

"Daddy" Nora cut in, "Mummy always tells us that story."

"OK." said Remus undeterred, "Once there was a girl named Cinderella..."

"Aunt Hermione had us watch a marathon of all the Muggle Cinderella movies, with Jessa last week." Sirius said."

"Once there was an evil man named Lord Voldemort who..."

"We know that story."

"There was once a great wizard named Albus Dumbledore..."

"We know that too." Said Lily "Make up a story, Uncle Remus."

"I don't know..." said Remus slowly. He looked at Lily, she looked so much like her grandmother, especially when she was angry, and it usually helped that at those times she was often yelling "James, Sirius, Remus, I'm going to kill you." like her grandmother had done so many times in the past. Suddenly He knew what story to tell them.

Remus let out a big smile, "Do you know any of the stories of Mr. Moony, Mr. Wormtail, Mr. Padfoot, or Mr. Prongs. No." he said in mock surprise. "Then you're in for a treat."

All the Children listened eagerly as the story started. "Once upon a time, Well actually the mid seventies, four boys went to Hogwarts, there names were Mr. Moony, Mr. Wormtail, Mr. Padfoot, and Mr. Prongs. And these boys, er..., Liked to keep the school entertained."

"Prongs, I'm board." Said Padfoot as the four boys sat in the common room one day in there Sixth year.

"What dose that have to do with me?" asked Prongs, not looking up from his transfiguration essay.

"Well if I'm board then I bet most of the school is board and that means its our duty to entertain them." Said Padfoot seriously

"Have fun with that." Prongs said

Padfoot didn't like this answer. "Wormtail." He said next turning to the nerves looking boy to his right who was trying and failing to work a spell non-verbally. "Do you want to have some fun?"

"I'd love to, but I really need to work on this." He said

Padfoot groaned and then turned to his last friend "Moony will you help me."

Moony closed the book he was reading and looked up.

"What's the plan?" Moony asked, up for a little excitement.

"Well I'm sure we could improvise if we find someone." said Padfoot

The two boys got up and walked out of the common room and down through the castle. It was as they stepped in to the entry hall that they saw ..."

Remus stopped and checked to make sure that the six children all of whom were listening eagerly.

"Who they see Uncle Remus?" asked Remus Potter.

Remus let out a small smile "They saw there enemy Mr. Snivellus."

They saw a greasy haired git, with his huge nose in a potions book.

"What should we do?" asked Moony

"Why don't we transfigure that book into something." said Padfoot

"OK." said Moony, taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the book. The book suddenly changed into a mass of green slime. Snivellus jumped back and the few people into the hall burst out laughing, as Moony and Padfoot ran back to there common room.

"How did things go?" asked Prongs.

"Wonderful" said Padfoot smiling.

"What did you do?' asked Wormtail.

"Turned Snivellus' book in to slime." said Moony happily

"Oh." said Prongs sadly "I wish I could have been there."

"well." said Padfoot "You decided that you school work was more important then my happiness."

"How dare I." Prongs responded just as Professor McGonagall burst in to the Room.

"Mr. Pott... I mean Prongs, Mr. Padfoot" she screeched "Did you two turn a book of Mr. Snivellus' in to green slime.?"

"No." Responded Prongs "I've been working on this essay for you all morning."

"Oh." said McGonagall surprised "Well then I suppose it was someone else." and she turned and left.

"She didn't even consider it could have been me." said Moony a little sadly from behind his book "I'm hurt."

"well, lets do something else." said Prongs "Something big enough she'll know we all did it."

They spent the rest of the day coming up with ideas, scraping then, improving them, and redoing them

Finally after many hours of work they had chosen a plan of Moony's and they were sitting in the common room late that night finishing off the details. When an angry looking girl stormed up to them.

"What are you up to asked Ms..."

Remus stopped, what to call Lily. He cast his brain around and landed on a name that Sirius had used to bug her all the time.

"What are you up to." asked Ms. Flower sharply.

"Why would you think we are up to anything my dear." asked Prongs sweetly, he had been in love with Ms. Flower for almost six years.

"Oh Daddy." Cried john "You didn't say there was mushy stuff, that icky." all the boy made faces.

"Girls are gross." Complained James.

"Boys are grosser." Lily shot back.

"Don't worry, It's not mushy." Said Remus smiling

"What are you guy up to?" asked Ms. Flower again

"Nothing Flower." said Moony

"You should know better Moony." Flower said in fury."You're a prefect."

"I should shouldn't I." said Moony shrugging "to bad I guess."

"And he's only a Prefect because Dear Old Dumbles had to choose the least of four evils." Said Wormtail.

Flower glared at them but stormed off when they only gave innocent smiles in return.

However after this they decided to head to the safety of there dorm.

Once there they found that there fellow Gryffindor sixth year Mr. Snitch reading a herbology book.

"Do I need to leave." He asked as they walked in.

"Course not Snitchy." said Padfoot happily.

"Do you want to help." asked Prongs

Snitch shook his head "Just make sure I'm not in the vicinity when things are enacted."

"Hey Snitchy." said Moony suddenly, "Do you know were we could get a bunch of hamsters?"

Snitch ignored this comment.

The next day all of them sat in the great hall at dinner counting down the seconds. They had told Snitch to avoid the great hall that evening.

Suddenly there were high pitch screams form all over the hall. And not all of them had come form little girls.

Hamsters of many different colours were poking there heads out of mass potatoes on all four tables. Soon the were in every plate of food and the students where all running for the safety of the entrance hall, only to be met by a swarm of Multi-colour hamsters marching down the stairs. The students and a few teachers screamed, but the worst part was by fare the fact that in a hamster even just barely touched you your hair turned the colour of it, whether it was blue, yellow, or pink pocadots.

Through the caous Professor McGonagall fought her way to the Gryffindor table and looked up and down until she saw four boys, all who were laughing on the floor.

Wormtail looked up and saw McGonagall approaching "McGonagall incoming."

"This is going to earn us some serious detention time." Said Padfoot apathetically

"So worth it." said Moony

"Definitely." said Prongs agreed.

"And they did get quite a bit of detention, 3 straight weeks work, but as they said, it was worth it." Remus finished his story and found that all the kids were still awake and listening.

"So." he asked "What did you think?"

"That was the best story ever." screamed Sirius.

"Can you tell us another one?" asked James

"Maybe another time." Remus told the boys

"Do you think anyone else knows the story." asked John

"No I think I'm the only one...anymore." Remus told them a little sadly

"Did Mr. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs really exist?" asked Remus Potter

"Once upon a time." Remus told them sadly "Now you need to get in bed."

After tucking in all the boys, Remus went to tell Nora and Lily good night.

"So did you two like the story." he asked them

"Yes, but that last part was stupid." said Nora

Remus was a bit sad they hadn't enjoyed his story, but figured it was for the best.

"Yeah," agreed Lily "Hamsters was stupid... It would have been better with gerbils."

_Eight years Later_

It was utter chaos, the likes of which Professor McGonagall had seen before.

People were screaming and hair was changing colour left and right. However two girls were observing the situation and both had very pensive looks on there faces.

"You were right Lily." Nora finally said, "It was better with Gerbils."

* * *

A/N- Snitch is Frank Longbottom, who In my land of harry Potter was the Marauders Room mate, they called him Snitch because he never Snitched on them about Pranks. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

summery: John Lupin and his best friends, the potter triplets, ask John's dad for a bed time story, and former Marauder turned Professor retells a story form his past

Mr. Moony's Bedtime story

"Boys, it's time for bed." Remus Lupin said as he walked into his son's room, were four four-year-olds sat mesmerized at a pack of 'Weasley Wizard's Wheezes Kid friendly fireworks' (Fred and George had given then a pack to see if kids really enjoyed them, because the test on there own eight kids had proved inconclusive.) Remus had tapped to pack with his wand and it had put on a small fire works show in front of the boys for the last 15 minets.

"But daddy." cried a young boy, who's hair was orange and black after a chudly cannons game earlier that day "We're not tired" the little boy yawned on the last word.

"I think you are." he said as he took out his wand and conjured three camp beds. "Are any of you tired." he asked the three identical boys. They all had auburn hair so dark it was almost black and hazel eyes which were surrounded by glasses. James, Sirius and Remus Potter Looked exactly like there grandfather, more so then even there father, thought they couldn't escape the Weasley red hair. The four boys had been best friends since they were months old, and Remus new that Minerva MaGonagall was dreading the seven years in the future when the four boys entered Hogwarts.

All four boys continued to insist that they were not tired, but as they did so, they yawned and rubbed there eyes. Tonks was not home tonight, and Remus considered just letting the boys stay up for a little while longer, knowing they get themselves to soon enough. He decided however that they really should be going to sleep and so he forced the four into bed with promise of a bit more of the fireworks show.

He got the boys to brush there teeth, and change into there pajamas,(all off which had been made buy Molly Weasley and has a Gryffindor Lion on them). He tucked them in and was heading to tackle the girls when James piped up,  
"Uncle Remus," he said "Will you tell us a story." he said with a small smile.

"Well I guess, if one of you go get the girls so they can hear it to." Said Remus. John jumped out of his bed and ran down the hall. Remus had been poor his entire adult life, that was until he had been instrumental in the downfall of Lord Voldemort, It turned out there was good money in saving the world. He became the first werewolf to receive the order of Merlin first class and had become a consultant on child cases of lycanthropy . Tonks had gotten a promotion and gigantic raise for her part in final battle, and the first thing they had done when they had got the money was to build a house espaily to deal with Remus' warewolfness, and hire a special potion maker who came once a month and delivered to wolfsbane. There children were rather spoiled, but Remus didn't care, he loved them so much.

John bounced back in and onto his bed, fallowed by two red haired girls, one with black streaks to match her brother's, and one with bright green eyes. "Take a seat Lily, Nora." Remus said conjuring two beanbag chairs for the little six-year-olds Remus looked around at all the children and then started "Once upon a time there was a little girl named Red Riding Hood she..."

"Daddy" Nora cut in, "Mummy always tells us that story."

"OK." said Remus undeterred, "Once there was a girl named Cinderella..."

"Aunt Hermione had us watch a marathon of all the Muggle Cinderella movies, with Jessa last week." Sirius said."

"Once there was an evil man named Lord Voldemort who..."

"We know that story."

"There was once a great wizard named Albus Dumbledore..."

"We know that too." Said Lily "Make up a story, Uncle Remus."

"I don't know..." said Remus slowly. He looked at Lily, she looked so much like her grandmother, especially when she was angry, and it usually helped that at those times she was often yelling "James, Sirius, Remus, I'm going to kill you." like her grandmother had done so many times in the past. Suddenly He knew what story to tell them.

Remus let out a big smile, "Do you know any of the stories of Mr. Moony, Mr. Wormtail, Mr. Padfoot, or Mr. Prongs. No." he said in mock surprise. "Then you're in for a treat."

All the Children listened eagerly as the story started. "Once upon a time, Well aculay the mid seventies, four boys went to Hogwarts, there names were Mr. Moony, Mr. Wormtail, Mr. Padfoot, and Mr. Prongs. And these boys, er..., Liked to keep the school entertained."

"Prongs, I'm board." Said Padfoot as the four boys sat in the common room one day in there Sixth year.

"What dose that have to do with me?" asked Prongs, not looking up from his transfiguration essay.

"Well if I'm board then I bet most of the school is board and that means its our duty to entertain them." Said Padfoot seriously

"Have fun with that." Prongs said

Padfoot didn't like this answer. "Wormtail." He said next turning to the nerves looking boy to his right who was trying and failing to work a spell nonverbally. "Do you want to have some fun?"

"I'd love to, but I really need to work on this." He said

Padfoot groaned and then turned to his last friend "Moony will you help me."

Moony closed the book he was reading and looked up.

"What's the plan?" Moony asked, up for a little excitement.

"Well I'm sure we could inpervise if we find someone." said Padfoot

The two boys got up and walked out of the common room and down through the castle. It was as they stepped in to the entry hall that they saw ..."

Remus stopped and checked to make sure that the six children all of whom were listening eagerly.

"Who they see Uncle Remus?" asked Remus Potter.

Remus let out a small smile "They saw there enemy Mr. Snivellus."

They saw a greasy haired git, with his huge nose in a potions book.

"What should we do?" asked Moony

"Why don't we transfigure that book into something." said Padfoot

"OK." said Moony, taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the book. The book suddenly changed into a mass of green slime. Snivellus jumped back and the few people into the hall burst out laughohing,as Moony and Padfoot ran back to there common room.

"How did things go?" asked Prongs.

"Wonderful" said Padfoot smiling.

"What did you do?' asked Wormtail.

"Turned Snivellus' book in to slime." said Moony happily

"Oh." said Prongs sadly "I wish I could have been there."

"well." said Padfoot "You decided that you school work was more important then my happiness."

"How dare I." Prongs responded just as Professor MaGonagall burst in to the Room.

"Mr. Pott... I mean Prongs, Mr. Padfoot" she screeched "Did you two turn a book of Mr. Snivellus' in to green slime.?"

"No." Responded Prongs "I've been working on this essay for you all morning."

"Oh." said MaGonagall surprised "Well then I suppose it was someone else." and she turned and left.

"She didn't even consider it could have been me." said Moony a little sadly from behind his book "I'm hurt."

"well, lets do something else." said Prongs "Something big enough she'll know we all did it."

They spent the rest of the day coming up with ideas, scraping then, improving them, and redoing them

Finally after many hours of work they had chosen a plan of Moony's and they were sitting in the common room late that night finishing off the details. When an angry looking girl stormed up to them.

"What are you up to asked Ms..."

Remus stopped, what to call Lily. He cast his brain around and landed on a name that Sirius had used to bug her all the time.

"What are you up to." asked Ms. Flower sharply.

"Why would you think we are up to anything my dear." asked Prongs sweetly, he had been in love with Ms. Flower for almost six years.

"Oh Daddy." Cried john "You didn't say there was mushy stuff, that icky." all the boy made faces.

"Girls are gross." Complained James.

"Boys are grosser." Lily shot back.

"Don't worry, It's not mushy." Said Remus smiling

"What are you guy up to?" asked Ms. Flower again

"Nothing Flower." said Moony

"You should know better Moony." Flower said in fury."You're a prefect."

"I should shouldn't I." said Moony shrugging "to bad I guess."

"And he's only a Prefect because Dear Old Dumbles had to choose the least of four evils." Said Wormtail.

Flower glared at them but stormed off when they only gave innocent smiles in return.

However after this they decided to head to the safety of there dorm.

Once there they found that there fellow Gryffindor sixth year Mr. Snitch reading a herbology book.

"Do I need to leave." He asked as they walked in.

"Course not Snitchy." said Padfoot happily.

"Do you want to help." asked Prongs

Snitch shook his head "Just make sure I'm not in the vicinity when things are enacted."

"Hey Snitchy." said Moony suddenly, "Do you know were we could get a bunch of hamsters?"

Snitch ignored this comment.

The next day all of them sat in the great hall at dinner counting down the seconds. They had told Snitch to avoid the great hall that evening.

Suddenly there were high pitch screams form all over the hall. And not all of them had come form little girls.

Hamsters of many different colours were poking there heads out of mass potatoes on all four tables. Soon the were in every plate of food and the students where all running for the safety of the entrance hall, only to be met by a swarm of Multi-colour hamsters marching down the stairs. The students and a few teachers screamed, but the worst part was by fare the fact that in a hamster even just barely touched you your hair turned the colour of it, whether it was blue, yellow, or pink pocadots.

Through the caous Professor Magonifal fought her way to the Gryffindor table and looked up and down until she saw four boys, all who were laughing on the floor.

Wormtail looked up and saw MaGonaglle approaching "MaGonagll incoming."

"This is going to earn us some sirius detention time." Said Padfoot apathetically

"So worth it." said Moony

"Definitely." said Prongs agreed.

"And they did get quite a bit of detention, 3 strate weeks work, but as they said, it was worth it." Remus finished his story and found that all the kids were still awake and listening.

"So." he asked "What did you think?"

"That was the best story ever." screamed Sirius.

"Can you tell us another one?" asked James

"Maybe another time." Remus told the boys

"Do you think anyone else knows the story." asked John

"No I think I'm the only one...anymore." Remus told them a little sadly

"Did Mr. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs really exist?" asked Remus Potter

"Once upon a time." Remus told them sadly "Now you need to get in bed."

After tucking in all the boys, Remus went to tell Nora and Lily good night.

"So did you two like the story." he asked them

"Yes, but that last part was stupid." said Nora

Remus was a bit sad they hadn't enjoyed his story, but figured it was for the best.

"Yeah," agreed Lily "Hamsters was stupid... It would have been better with gerbils."

_Eight years Later_

It was utter chaos, the likes of which Professor Magonigle had seen before.

People were screaming and hair was changing colour left and right. However two girls were observing the situation and both had very pensive looks on there faces.

"You were right Lily." Nora finally said, "It was better with Gerbils."

* * *

A/N- Snitch is Frank Longbottom, who In my land of harry Potter was the Marauders Room mate, they called him Snitch because he never Snitched on them about Pranks. 


End file.
